


My version of a fairy tale

by Queenofwakanda



Category: Mchansson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rough Night, Smut, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofwakanda/pseuds/Queenofwakanda





	My version of a fairy tale

“Fuck” Scarlett hissed, as Kate pushed her onto the bed.  
“Oh… this is only the beginning” Kate whispered into her ear and began to nibble on her soft flesh.  
Scarlett moaned and ruffled her hands through Kate’s blonde locks.  
Kate turned Scarlett’s face to the side so she could devour her luscious pink lips then began to trail her kisses down over her neck. Scarlett was tugging at Kate’s shirt, trying to pull it out from her jeans. All the while Kate succeeded in unbuttoning Scarlett’s top as she left purple marks over her supple neck.  
“Not too fast honey… I’m the boss tonight”. Kate smirked as she paused and looked at Scarlett’s face. Flushed pink and burning with need.  
Scarlett grabbed Kate’s hips and pulled her on top of herself so she could straddle her hips. Kate leant down and kissed Scarlett as she slowly ran her hands up her bare torso, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. She broke the kiss and ripped the bra from Scarlett’s body, together with her red top, leaving Scarlett’s upper half, bare and naked before her. Kate just stared at the beautiful figure beneath her. Scarlett looked desperate, with fire in her eyes, and pushed upwards to gain some much needed friction, but Kate was faster and held her arms down on the bed.  
“Uh huh Scar, patience, just let me take this all in, I’ve missed you…” Kate grinned.  
Scarlett moaned and brought her knees up behind Kate’s back, trying to pull her closer.  
“You’re such a damn tease Kate, you know that” Scarlett groaned.  
“I know Scar… but deep down, I know you love it” she smirked as she ran her finger up the gap between Scarlett’s breasts, earning a stifled moan.  
She leaned forward and met Scarlett’s lips with her own. One long, heated kiss, that left them both breathless and a crimson stain around Scarlett’s mouth. Kate leant back and stroked the rose tattoo under Scarlett’s left breast causing her to shiver. She then travelled higher and ran her thumbs over her erect nipples, causing her to let out a soft moan. Kate looked up at Scarlett through batted eyelashes and slowly took one breast in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. Scarlett moaned and could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Kate released her breast and blew onto the area she just sucked, causing Scarlett’s whole body to shiver again.  
“Take off your shirt” Scarlett pleaded, as she grabbed Kate’s boobs through her top.  
“Ahh, fine… just for you Scar” Kate smirked and proceeded to lift up her shirt.  
Scarlett licked her lips at the scene and cheekily smiled as she pulled the shirt over her braless boobs.  
Scarlett could not take it anymore, and she leant up to kiss Kate, hard and fast on the lips, trailing her hands around Kate’s back and pulling her down on top of her. Kate played with Scarlett’s other nipple, pinching and rubbing as Scarlett devoured her face and rubbed up and down her back. Scarlett began to kiss Kate’s neck and her hands found their way to Kate’s front and began to rub her through her jeans. Kate moaned and hopped back, leaving Scarlett breathless and her eyes pleading for more. She whined as Kate traced over the curves of her hips and lower stomach and cheekily said “My turn”.  
Scarlett fell back onto the pillow and looked up at Kate with a burning desire in her eyes as she slowly and torturously undid her belt and pulled it out, throwing it across the room.  
Kate chuckled and said, “You look so cute when you’re needy”, earning her a slap on the thigh. “Well, I mean, you’re always cute, but you just look cuter” she said with a grin.  
“Ahh c’mon McKinnon, cheesy comments later, just fuck me already” Scarlett whined.  
“I don’t know Johansson, can I?” Kate teased and rubbed her through her pants, earning a “Yesss” from the woman beneath her.  
She smirked and rubbed faster, until she could feel her wetness seeping through.  
“I think we’re done with these” she grinned, as she started to pull them from around her waist, as Scarlett lifted her ass up to help. Kate slowly, very slowly pulled Scarlett’s pants all the way down her legs, making sure to let her thumb run along her soft, pale skin. Scarlett tried to quickly kick them off once it got around her ankles, but Kate stopped her and smirked as she kept pulling them off, one foot at a time. Kate trailed her hands all the way up Scarlett’s legs, causing a little moan to escape her lips as she started drawing circles with her thumbs on her inner thighs.  
“Oooh, and what do we have here” Kate cheekily questioned as she lifted up the waistband of Scarletts bright red thong. Letting it go to hear it slap against her bare skin, earning a quiet “fuck” from the woman beneath her.  
Kate leant down, rubbed her nose against Scarlett’s soaking wet thong, and breathed in the scent of her arousal. She licked her through the fabric, which caused Scarlett to buck her hips up into Kate’s face to gain more contact. Kate quickly held her hips down and continued to lick along the side of her thong, taking in her delicious scent. She moved down to the inside of her thighs, kissing and sucking along the skin and rolling her hands over Scarlett’s hips.  
“Yessss” Scarlett moaned.  
Kate looked up deviously and quickly ripped the thong from Scarlett’s body, earning a loud gasp in return.  
Kate dived in and lapped at Scarlett’s folds, like it was her first meal in weeks.  
Scarlett’s moans got louder, watching her girlfriends face buried between her thighs, and that tongue, that damn tongue was licking up and down her soaking wet slit and her nose grazing against her clit.  
“Oh my god Kate!” Scarlett cried out. “Your nose! Yes, right there”.  
Scarlett grabbed onto Kate’s hair and scraped her fingers through, pushing her face further into her aching pussy.  
Kate inserted her index finger into Scarlett’s velvet folds as she continued to suck on her throbbing clit. Scarlett let out a loud moan as she tried to rub herself against Kate’s face and hand.  
Kate inserted her middle finger and started thrusting in and out, causing little moans to emit from her lovers lips. Scarlett arched her back and bucked her hips up in time with Kate’s thrusts.  
“Yes… Yessss” She mumbled as she tugged on Kate’s curly blonde locks.  
“Fuck, Kate, you’re soooo good… don’t stop” she stammered as Kate began to slow the pace and looked up at Scarlett’s face, hair plastered all over her forehead.  
She continued to thrust her fingers. Inserting a third, at a slow and steady pace as she leant up and bit Scarlett’s bottom lip. Watching her girlfriend’s pants and moans becoming more frequent.  
Scarlett kissed her hard and moaned into her mouth as Kate began to speed up and crooked her fingers inside her pussy.  
“fuckkkk Kate” she cried into her mouth as Kate pressed down on Scarlett’s aching clit and pumped hard and fast, hitting her g-spot every time, causing her to cry out in pleasure and come undone beneath her.  
Kate grinned and watched her girlfriends beautiful body fall apart, as she drew small circles around her sensitive nub to help her ride out her orgasm.  
Scarlett’s chest was heaving as she held Kate around the waist and left wet kisses all over her face and jaw.  
“Scar, honey, let me clean you up” Kate grinned and trailed down Scarlett’s body to her soaking pussy, covered in her juices.  
“Aaaahh” Scarlett moaned and threw her head back as Kate began licking up the wetness that was dripping down her thighs.  
“You’re thighs are very toned… even more since I last saw you” Kate smirked and stroked up and down.  
Scarlett sighed, “It’s all for you honey… I know you have a huge thigh fetish”.  
“No I don’t” Kate chuckled, “I have a huge Scarlett Johansson fetish, although… I’d call it more than just a fetish” she smirked and kissed her inner thigh.  
Scarlett smiled and couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle.  
“Get back up here you” she said and grabbed Kate’s arms to pull her up.  
They kissed a long heart-felt kiss that made them both a little dizzy and out of breath. Kate rested her forehead on Scarlett’s, looking down into her emerald green eyes.  
“Let’s… not do that again” Scarlett whispered.  
“Not do what again?” Kate teased and poked her side.  
“No… let’s not be apart for that long again” Scarlett grinned.  
“Oh, that… yeah that will never be happening again Scar” Kate reassured her.  
Scarlett smiled “On that note, I think it is my time to please you” she smirked as her hand travelled down to Kate’s unzipped jeans”.  
Kate grabbed her arm, pulled it around her back, and grinned, “We have all the time in the world Scar… I’m here for good now”.  
“Aww… great, cause umm… I need you in my life… and your nose” Scarlett cheekily smiled.  
“Oh sure, sure you do”.  
“Yes Kate” She nudged her nose with her own, “Your nose is the best”.


End file.
